My Little Stars
by LexysK23
Summary: Three couples. Three stories. Watch as Beca, Aubrey, and Benji try to make a very memorable Christmas for their loved ones. Part of the "My Little Badass" universe. Has a big spoiler for "My Little Heart."


_**My Little Stars**_

 **Author: LexysK23**  
 **Words:** **6,096**  
 **Disclaimer: All I own is the whole series. Pitch Perfect and the characters are not mine.**  
 **Author's Note: This one-shot is a part of My Little Badass Universe. It is set after all the other stories. The order of the series stories and the time is takes place (I never Established that either):  
**

 **My Little Heart [Year: 2014-2015]  
My Little Christmas (Between Chapters 7 and 8) [Christmas of 2014)  
My Little Valentine (Between Chapters 9 and 10) [Valentine of 2015]  
My Little Badass [Spring of 2015]  
My Little Outtakes (A Variety of One-Shots That are Sprinkled Around the Series) [Years 2014-TBD]**

 **My Little Stars [Christmas of 2015]**

 **This One-Shot has a big spoiler from** _ **My Little Heart**_ **and it is talked about a lot in this story. I'm hoping this story doesn't confuse you, but it does, just let me finish** _ **My Little Heart**_ **and you guy can come back.**

 **I'm going to tell you what this spoiler is right now: Beca and Emily's father died. It will be a part of** _ **My Little Heart**_ **, but all you need to know is that he died protecting his daughters. It'll make sense even when** _ **My Little Heart**_ **is completed.**

 **Song used in this story, Underneath the Tree by Kelly Clarkson. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Year: December, 2015_

She had an excuse. Last year, it was new. Last year, she wasn't experience. She hadn't gone through what she did. She hadn't softened. No, this year, things would be different. Thing will be even more special. She loved her. She was her whole life. And there was nothing she would do for her. And

Beca looked up at Chloe, and wiped her hands against her jeans.

 _ **My Little Stars**_

It was close to Christmas Eve. He knew this year was going to different. He knew this year was going to hut. Not for him but for her. This was going to be her first Christmas without her father. He wasn't there to celebrate it with her. At least her sister was there to help her, having gone to something similar. She deserved the world and he was going to give it to her.

Benji grabbed Emily's hands and looked into her eyes.

 _ **My Little Stars**_

It was weird for her. She wasn't used to this. She was usually the one surprised. Her potential mates did all the planning. But this wasn't a "potential mate." No, this was the love her life. And she deserved it. Expectations be damned.

Aubrey stood up and glared at her parents, Stacie's hands linked to hers.

 _ **My Little Stars**_

 _Six Days Until Christmas_

Beca was panicking. Hell yes she was. How could she top last year? She gave Chloe her mother's necklace for goodness sake. Sure, her father died, but Beca couldn't give his things away. She didn't feel like she deserved to own anything from him in the first place. Not after how she treated him.

Beca didn't know what to do. She really didn't. But she wasn't going to ask for help. She was going to give Chloe the perfect gift. And it was all on her own merit. She was going to make sure of it.

Beca moved in with Chloe shortly after the drama that happened. She loved living with Chloe. She loved that the first face she saw when woke up was hers. She was also glad the last face she saw was hers.

Beca turned around and saw Chloe's sleeping face. Christmas was near, and Beca didn't have anything to do for the day.

Beca and Chloe had talked about changing. Things were different than the books and television shows and the movies said. Interspecies existed. Werewolves and vampires either lived forever or aged different. Wizards aged slow, but at a faster rate than Halflings. There had been a few cases that had two different species fall in love.

A witch who fell in love with a vampire created a necklace, which had the blood, or venom, of both the mates, that allowed them to age the same as their mate. Both of the mates wore one, to be connected. That was how vampires and werewolves kept their non-vamp and non-wolf mates. But like every type of magic, there were downsides. If the wearer took the necklace off, then they would accelerate in their aging to reach the age they were meant to be during that time.

Benji, Chloe, and Stacie didn't have necklaces.

Beca and Chloe had talked about it. It was after she had lived the week as a toddler. She called them the dark ages. And she knew Emily and Benji had talked about. She also knew Stacie and Aubrey had discussed it.

Nothing was set between their relationships.

 _ **My Little Stars**_

Benji's not afraid to admit that Beca scared him. She was scary when she wanted to be, especially when Emily and/or Chloe were involved. Benji wasn't used to being friends with vampires, half or not. But he had to go speak to Beca. After not seeing Emily in two days, he wanted to know if something was wrong.

He saw her walking around campus. Knowing it was his only chance; he called out her name and ran towards her. Beca stopped and watched him run.

"What do you want Benjamin?" Beca asked, her voice filled boredom.

Benji held out a hand as he regained his oxygen. He stood up straight and looked at the Halfling in the eye. "I wanted to talk about Emily."

"What about her?" Her eyes narrowed. "I swear if you're going to break up with her before Christmas, I'll—"

"No. I didn't want to talk about that. I love her. But it's Christmas."

Beca looked confused. "What about it?"

"It's her first Christmas without your dad."

"Oh."

Benji waited a second before continuing. "I haven't seen Emily in two days. She hasn't been home. And I'm worried. I think she went to her mom's. I know you're dealing with this, with your dad, and Chloe, but I really think Emily needs her big sister, especially now."

Beca ran her hand through her hair and nodded. "You're right. I'll go over right now."

"And I was wondering I can take her our Christmas Day? I want to make her happy."

Beca gave him a smile and nod. He grinned back and turned, heading the other way. He stopped when he heard his name being called out. "I'm really glad she has you."

Benji's eyes lit up. He finally got the approval he wanted. "Thanks."

Beca laughed and nodded, heading the direction of her childhood home. Benji just watched, hoping his girlfriend was going to be okay.

 _ **My Little Stars**_

"We haven't really hung out much since we started dating Stacie and Beca," Aubrey commented, looking at her best friend. Aubrey had missed spending her best friend.

Chloe nodded. "We got today. What do you want to do?"

"Movies and take out?"

"Yes!"

Both women prepared for a night in. Aubrey walked into the room. She saw Chloe send out a text before putting her phone away. They sat down and watched the first ten minutes of the movie.

"Where is your hobbit vamp?"

Chloe let out a laugh. "I knew you wouldn't last long. She's with Emily. Em's not doing well, so Beca is going to be with her until she is."

"That's nice."

"Where's Stacie?"

"Since she's staying here for the holidays, her parents decided to visit," Aubrey said with a huff.

Chloe grinned. "Does that mean you are meeting the parents?"

"Christmas dinner. I don't know if you are going to like me. What if you don't? What if you want Stacie to go out with someone else?"

Chloe paused the movie. "You are amazing. Anyone would be lucky to have you. You two bring out the best in each other. There is only one couple that is better than you two, and that's me and Becs." Aubrey swatted her arms. "They are going to love you. And if they don't, Stacie loves you and she will fight like hell to keep you in her life."

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "Have you thought about what to get Beca for Christmas?"

"A bit. You?"

"Garlic?"

Chloe just gave Aubrey a look. The werewolf just gave her an innocent smile. "She gave a chew toy last year."

Chloe laughed, and nodded her head. "Okay. You can do that. Just this time. We don't want a repeat of last time."

Aubrey smiled, as both turned back to the movie.

 _ **My Little Stars**_

Beca found her curled up in her childhood room. She seemed smaller than she actually was and it worried Beca. The older Halfling walked up to her and wrapped her arm around her sister.

Emily placed her head on her sister's shoulder.

"It's okay to miss him. I do too. I miss the other dog too," Beca whispered, as she rubbed the younger Halflings blanket-covered arm.

"It's my first Christmas without him. How did you do without your mom?"

Beca sighed, as she remembered her first Christmas without her mom. "I spent it locked up in my room. Dad had just found your mom and wanted to me to get to know her. I spend it angry, and sad. And that was okay. It's okay to be angry. It's okay to be sad. It's my fault he's dead anyways."

"No. He chose to do it. And you forget, you only did it because of me. He couldn't save your mom, so he saved you. He loved you Beca. You were part of his whole world."

"And you were the other part. I spoke to dad before everything happened. We talked about everything. He told me how proud he was of you. He told me how much he like Benji. He loved you so much. He was so proud of you. And I am too. I know I give Benji a bunch of shit, and it's only because he lets me. He was there for you when I shut down. He helped you when I couldn't, and I will forever be grateful for him."

"Have you cried for Dad? For him?"

Beca frowned, staring at her hands. "Yeah. Have you?"

Emily wiped her tears. Beca felt her body start to tremble. Beca started to rub her back. She could feel tears in her eyes as Emily broke down and cried, never answering her question. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you with after Dad's death. But I can help you now."

Emily raised her head. She turned to Beca with a small frown on her face.

"Benji wants to celebrate this Christmas with you. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Dad's grave sometime this week?"

Emily nodded her head, wrapping her head around her sister's neck. Beca closed her eyes and smiled as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

 _ **My Little Stars**_

 _Four Days Until Christmas_

It was the annual Magical Fair. Any creature with magical or compulsion powers, with the exception Vampires, were allowed to attend. Benji had asked Chloe and Stacie to be his date. They both accepted, given that their girlfriends weren't allowed. Aubrey wanted to catch up on last minute assignments. Beca and Emily went to visit their father's grave.

Although werewolves and vampires weren't allowed to enter the party, they had their own exclusive parties. Wolves would turn, go out to the woods and run and play. Beca would always make a comment about it, "So it's a dog park?" Vampires would have balls, (something Beca didn't like, and Emily wished she could take Benji). They'd just dance and mingle with other vampires. Emily and Beca went together. Aubrey would ask who they'd sacrifice that day. There were human dances, but no one cared about the Non-SNs, the Non-Supernaturals.

But in the Magical Fair, everyone talked to each other, learned about each other and their powers. Benji took the arms of the both women; he had been given strict orders to guard them with his life, and led them to the punch. He then served each one a cup.

"How's Emily?" Chloe asked.

Benji looked up, in surprise. He gave her a small smile. "She's doing better. After her talk with Beca, she called me. She seemed okay. I think visiting her father is going to help her."

Chloe nodded. She looked at Stacie and smiled. "She's lucky to have someone like you," the succubus said, kissing his cheek.

Any other guy would jump at the kiss, happy, but not Benji. No other woman compared to Emily. He needed no other woman, except his mother, but everyone needed their mother.

"I think I want Emily and I to have those ageless necklaces. I don't want to grow old without her. I love her, and no one will ever affect me like she does, you know?"

Benji watched as both women gave each other a look and a nod.

"I think that's what I'm going to give her, Emily? I'm going to give her me. My heart, my mind, my soul. I want to give her everything, and anything. I-I've never felt this way, about anything. She makes me so nervous, but she also makes me feel like I can do anything. She worries me, but I know nothing can beat her. She makes want to be a better man, she _does_ make me a better man," Benji said, his voice low, his eyes on his hands. He could feel his heart beating against his chest. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears.

He looked up, to see his dates with tears in their eyes. They had huge smiles on their face. At the same moment, both women decided to wrap their arms around him, kissing his cheeks.

Chloe pulled back first and stared into his eyes. "You are such a sweetheart. Emily will love you, _forever_."

"Hell, I love you. Never change Benji, be who you are, even when you become a badass Vampire."

Benji smiled, and nodded his head. "Thank you."

Chloe shook her head. She gave him a smile. "No. That girl, she's special. She makes the world shine. She makes you better. And she makes Beca better. She makes everyone better. She deserves it, especially with what was happening. She needs this, she'll always need you. So no, _thank you_ Benji. You are the reason she still shines. You're the reason why Beca shines. It's all because of you. Thank you."

Benji had tears in his eyes. He shot forward and wrapped his arms around Chloe. "You are like the sister I never had." Benji looked at Stacie. He reached forward and grabbed her hand. "Both of you."

Stacie smiled and joined in on the hug. "We have to stick together. All three of us."

 _ **My Little Stars**_

Aubrey looked at the two girls on her couch. It was her couch because she paid for it. But she didn't have the heart to kick them out. She knew what they were going to do. They knew where they went. She knew how hard it was going to be for them. So when she came home and found a sleeping Emily on the couch with Beca, she didn't say anything. When she heard Beca whispering words into her ear, she didn't tease her. She couldn't. She could still see the dried tears in Beca's eyes.

"Hey," she whispered, not wanting to wake Emily up.

Beca looked up and gave her a nod.

"How was it?"

"As expected."

Aubrey knew this was going to be hard. She knew that Beca was going to shut down and the only person who was able to break through would be Chloe, but she wasn't there. Aubrey knew what she would have to do.

"How are you?'

Beca shrugged and looked back at Emily.

"Beca?"

"I just realized both my parents are gone. Officially, I don't have a mom or dad. Other than Emily, I don't have a family anymore." Beca looked up at Aubrey with tears in her eyes. "I, I, I don't know if I can do this again. I can't lose anyone else Aubrey. It hurts to much."

Aubrey's heart broke, as she rushed to grab her mortal enemy's hand. "No, Beca. You aren't going to go through that again. We are all going to fight like hell to protect Emily. None of us are going to let anything happen to her. But Beca, you still have family. You have Chloe. You have Stacie and Benji. And I know we don't get along, but you have me. You are like a sister, an annoying sister, but one nevertheless. I know we tease each other because of what we are, but I am a dog. And we never leave our packs. You're stick with me Beca, don't forget that."

Beca let out a laugh, as she nodded her head. She looked down and tightened her grip. "I love you too."

Aubrey laughed. "Just never forget that you still have family. You still have us. And we are not leaving you." She stood up and dusted herself off. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Beca nodded her head. She leaned back and looked at Emily.

Aubrey started to walk out of the living space, when she stopped. "Hey Beca?" Aubrey called out. She waited until the Halfling looked up before continuing. " I do love you."

Beca smiled and gave her a nod. Aubrey left to her room, leaving the door a little open for Beca.

Later that day, when she would leave her room to get a cup of water, she would find Beca asleep with a smile on her face. She knew she did well, and that Beca as going to be okay.

 _ **My Little Stars**_

 _Christmas Eve_

Beca stared at the jewelry. She knew what she wanted. She knew she had enough money. But she didn't know if she should have done it. The clerk had walked up to her. He gave a smile when he noticed her staring.

"Buying for someone special?"

Beca nodded her head. She looked up at him. "My girlfriend."

"Do you know how much you're spending?"

Beca shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

The clerk nodded his head. "I have just the thing."

Beca watched as the clerk opened the glass and got a piece of jewelry. "This would look perfect on anyone."

Beca looked at it, contemplating it. She then looked at the clerk, making her decision.

 _ **My Little Stars**_

Benji looked at the website. He wanted the perfect place. He had found three other places, but he wanted it to be the best. He stared at the ad, wondering about it. He knew this was the easy part. What was coming, that was going to be difficult.

"Forget it," he whispered, as he exited the website and entered another one. He quickly put two tickets into his basket, but his email and card information. He then confirmed the order and printed out the tickets.

He looked at them, before grabbing a piece of paper and writing down what he planned to say. He scribbled things down, before crossing them out and writing new things. He wanted his speech to be perfect. He wasn't going to stop until it was perfect.

 _ **My Little Stars**_

Aubrey put the phone down. She had just made reservations for dinner for herself and Stacie. She was glad to spend their first Christmas together. The previous year, they had gone home, and weren't able to spend the day together. But this year, they were able to. Aubrey had met Stacie's parents, and they had gotten along. She was glad for that. She had been so nervous about their approval.

Stacie's parents told her that they were glad she met someone who could protect their princess. It was a lot of weight released from her shoulders.

She was about to leave her bedroom room when her phone started ringing. She frowned. She grabbed it and checked to see who was calling her.

Her parents. They were calling her. They told her that they were going to visit on Christmas, they made reservations and that she could bring her little friend. Aubrey told them okay and hung up. She had never been so nervous about anything before. Her parents didn't know she was dating, much less a female succubus.

 _ **My Little Stars**_

Beca looked at Chloe. She rubbed her hands on her jeans, as she looked at Chloe. The two had decided to go on a walk for Christmas. They had a small dinner alone in the apartment, the Christmas tree lights and the candles illuminating the room. Chloe and Beca spent the day cooking.

Beca looked up at the tree over them. It was cliché, standing in front of the Christmas tree in the middle of Barden. She looked at the band that was playing carols for people. Beca suddenly got an idea. She told Chloe she was going to be back and ran to the band. She asked them if they knew how to play a certain song. When they said yes, Beca nodded and asked them if they could play it. The band members smiled and told her they would be glad to do it.

Beca walked up to Chloe and nodded to the band. They started playing and Beca grabbed Chloe's hand. She pulled her close and started to sing.

" _You're here where you should be / Snow is falling as the carols sing / It just wasn't the same / Alone on Christmas day / Presents, what a beautiful sight / Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight / You're all that I need /Underneath the tree / Tonight"_

Beca released Chloe's hand and pointed at her as she continued the song.

" _I'm gonna hold you close / Make sure that you know / I was lost before you / Christmas was cold and grey / Another holiday alone to celebrate /But then one day everything changed / You're all I need / Underneath the tree_

A crowd started to surround the two girls, as Beca continued to sing. On a normal day, Beca would never be found dead doing something like that, but it wasn't a normal day. It was a special day, and she wanted it to be one that Chloe remembered.

Beca continues to sing, this time, Chloe sang with her.

" _You're here where you should be / Snow is falling as the carols sing / It just wasn't the same / Alone on Christmas day / Presents, what a beautiful sight / Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight / You're all that I need / Underneath the tree"_

The song came to an end, and Beca stared at Chloe. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against her girlfriend's. Beca pulled her close, her hands on either side of Chloe's face. Chloe didn't pull back. Beca pulled back and placed her hands in her pockets. She looked around and noticed that people were still watching. She didn't know if she should still do it, but she knew it now or never. Beca took a step back and stared at her girlfriend.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Chloe nodded her head.

Beca took a deep breath and took out the box from her jacket pocket. She looked down as she opened it, showing Chloe the diamond ring inside.

"Beca?"

She looked up at her girlfriend. "I know we've known each other for a little over a year. And we've been dating less than that. But I know, in my heart that you are the person I want to spend the rest of eternity with. You are the person I want to see everyday. And this may seemed rushed, and out of nowhere, but you are it for me Chloe. You are who I want," Beca said, staring into her eyes. Beca took a step back and got down to one knee. "So will you do me the honor of accepting our bond as mates and be my other half?"

Chloe had tears bundle up in her eyes. "Are you proposing?"

Beca shrugged. "The closes thing vampires have to it, I guess. Yeah."

Chloe pulled Beca up so they were nose to nose. "My answer is yes."

There was a loud cheer. Beca grinned and pressed her lips against the redhead's lips.

"I love you. I love you so much."

Chloe chuckled against her lips. She pulled the Halfling class, deepening the kiss.

Chloe pulled back and smiled. "I got you headphones."

"I'm sure I'll love them."

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and inhaled deeply. "Thank you."

 _ **My Little Stars**_

Benji watched as she put her shoes on. He watched her as she tried to stand up with the ice skating shoes on. They both moved onto the ice and started skating around, with Kelly Clarkson's _Underneath the Tree_ n the background. Benji held her hand, as both of them skating around the Christmas tree. Benji decided to sing along to the song, to Emily. His girlfriend watched him with a smile, as he sang to her.

" _You're here where you should be / Snow is falling as the carols sing / It just wasn't the same / Alone on Christmas day / Presents, what a beautiful sight / Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight / You're all that I need / Underneath the tree"_

Emily laughed and sang along with him to the rest of the song.

" _I found, what I was looking for / A love that's meant for me / A heart that's mine completely / Knocked me right off my feet / And this year I will fall / With no worries at all / 'Cause you are near and everything's clear / You're all I need / Underneath the tree"_

Benji laughed and pulled her so she ended up against his chest. He hugged her as he finished singing the song. She tucked her head under his neck, as she listened to his singing.

Benji pulled away and looked at her. He gave her a smile. "I want to be with you forever."

Emily frowned, as she stared at him. "What?"

"I want to be with you forever, until the end of time. You are it for me Emily. You make me feel things I didn't know were possible. You make me happy. You make me feel like I'm floating, and I can do anything I put my mind to. I love you Em, and I don't care what I have to be, I don't want to lose you. And if I have to change just to be with you, I'll do it. You're my whole life, and I don't want to grow old if you're not with me," he said, holding both hands. He could see the tears in her eyes, as she stared back. He could see the love, the hope, and he was glad he was the person to do it. "I know this isn't a proposal or anything, but this is a promise. I promise you Emily; I'm in it for the long run. I'm not leaving you. I will never leave you. You make it impossible."

Emily tackled him with a hug. They both feel onto the ice, but neither of them cared. They were together, and that was all that mattered to the both of them.

"I love you. And this is the best present ever," Emily whispered, her tears wetting the front of Benji's shirt. "I promise you forever too. God, you are amazing."

Benji laughed and pressed his lips against her.

 _ **My Little Stars**_

Aubrey's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. The dinner was nearly over, and her parents seemed okay. They probably didn't know that Stacie was her girlfriend, and she was waiting for the right moment to break it to them. She didn't know when that moment was, and she was scared. Her parents weren't open to many things.

Her father looked at her with eyes that pierced her soul. He was waiting for something, anything and it freaked Aubrey out.

"So Aubrey, have you met any nice boys that you think you'll settle down with?" her mother asked, as she looked at her daughter expectantly.

Aubrey felt her mouth go dry. Her eyes shifted from her parents to her girlfriend. "I, uh," she tried to start, but the words weren't coming out.

Her father leaned back against his chair. "Well, out with it. You can't be a great Alpha if you can't talk."

Aubrey nodded her head. "Yes sir."

"Well?"

Aubrey cleared her throat. She sat up a little straighter. "I haven't met any nice boys—" she started, but was cut off by her mother.

"That's a shame. I was hoping to meet someone. I just assumed, from the bright of your eyes," her mother said, shaking her head.

"I met my mate!" Aubrey blurted out, wanting to ripe out the bandage. She looked at the surprised expression on her mother's face, to the stoic expression on her father's face, to Stacie's worried one.

There was silence, as everyone took in what was said. Aubrey wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it felt like hours.

"Mom? Dad?"

"It's this woman, isn't it?" her father said, not revealing any emotion.

All Aubrey could do was nod.

Her father stared at his daughter for some time. He sighed and placed his napkin down.

"You know, werewolves mate with other wolves to reproduce. We try to find the best one and have strong babies," he said with a small chuckle, but no one laughed. He continued, "We were taught that we have to follow this plan. Not many of us find our mates. And if we do, not many of us pursue it."

"Dad?"

"Legend has it that when you're one true mate is by your side, you can be the best person you can be. No one in our clan has done that. None of us have done that. I love your mom, I have since she gave me the best thing in the world, you. And you, following your heart even though it may be against what we believe in, it's the strongest thing you can do."

Aubrey could feel her tears running down her face. "Daddy?"

"You can always reproduce, that is what magic is for, and your witch friend can do it. But Aubrey, I have never been so proud of you in my life. I know you weren't expecting this. I know you thought I would be against it, but I was only hard on you because I do love you. I want you to be the best you can be, and I know you've done that."

Her father stood up and walked over to Aubrey's side of the table. Aubrey stood up. She froze when her father wrapped his arms around her. Aubrey closed her eyes and hugged him back.

"You are my princess, and you always will be," he whispered, as he kissed her forehead.

He then walked up to Stacie. She stood up and stared at him. "Sir?"

He stuck out his hand. "Take care of my daughter. And welcome to the Posen Pack."

Stacie grinned and shook his hand.

Aubrey's mother wrapped her arm around her daughter and held her close. They stayed like that for some time, before deciding to finish their dinner and go for a walk.

There was music playing in the speakers. Stacie started singing to the song. Aubrey laughed as she heard her. She could feel her parents watching them. The song progressed, and Aubrey decided to join in.

Her parents sat down on a bench, while she sang with her girlfriend. They got closer to the ending of the song, as their voices harmonized, just like the time they sang Snow Patrol's _Run._

" _You're here where you should be / Snow is falling as the carols sing / It just wasn't the same / Alone on Christmas day / Presents, what a beautiful sight / Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight / You're all that I need / Underneath the tree"_

" _And then one day everything changed / You're all I need / Underneath the tree_

" _You're here where you should be / Snow is falling as the carols sing / It just wasn't the same / Alone on Christmas day / Presents, what a beautiful sight / Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight / You're all that I need / Underneath the tree / Tonight"_

Aubrey looked at the people around her, and smiled. It was a good Christmas. It was a good life.

 _ **My Little Stars**_

Chloe had never been so happy. She stared at the ring on her finger. She couldn't keep her eyes off them. Beca was asleep next to her. Her nerves had gotten the best of her all day, and by the time they reached home, she fell asleep. They both decided to stay out and wait for the others. Benji and Emily were going to be home soon, and Chloe wanted to know what happened between them. She also hadn't seen Emily in some time and she was worried about her. She also wanted to know about Aubrey and Stacie's dinner with Aubrey's parents. She also wanted to know who noticed the ring first.

She heard the key enter in the keyhole. She moved a little so Beca would wake up. Beca jumped awake as the door opened. The four people they were waiting for walk in.

Chloe and Beca sat up, as they watched the four people into the room.

Emily smiled at Beca. Chloe could see a new light in her that had been missing. She looked over to Benji, who was staring at his girlfriend with pure love. She looked over to Aubrey and Stacie, who looked relaxed.

"How was your Christmas?"

Emily looked up at Benji. "Perfect."

"My parents know, and they are okay with this," Aubrey said, love in her voice. "They are proud of me, and they loved Stacie."

"That's so great," Chloe said as she rushed to hug her best friend and her girlfriend. She turned to look at the other couple in the room.

Chloe watched as Beca walked over to Emily and hug her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Chloe felt Benji's eyes on her. She looked over and saw his smile.

"What?"

"You're engaged?"

"What?" she heard three people scream. Aubrey grabbed her hand and looked at the ring.

"You asked her?"

Beca grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"Emily asked, her hands linked with Benji and Beca.

"Someone reminded me that you guys were my family, and I wanted to make it official with Chloe," Beca said, staring at Aubrey, who smiled back.

Emily nodded her head. She took a step back, and walked out of the apartment. They all watched her. Beca took a step towards her, but Chloe grabbed her hand. "Let me."

Chloe walked after Emily, and found her sitting on the steps. Emily looked at the redhead. "I'm sorry I left like that."

Chloe shook her head. "No, it's okay. Do you want to talk?" Chloe sat down on the steps, next to her.

"I was just thinking about Dad. He won't see us marry. He won't see us in the future. I won't be able to share a new milestone with him, and it sucks. And it makes me wish it would have been me."

Chloe reached over and grabbed Emily's hand. "Let's say _you_ died, Beca would have lost it. You are her whole world Em. Your father, I didn't know him long, but I do know that he would have done anything for you, any parent would. It's okay to miss him. But don't let it take over your life. You have a sister who would go to the end of the world for you. You have a mother who would do anything with you. You have friends who love you. You have a boyfriend who loves you so much, it hurts the rest of us."

"You and Beca are getting married. Dad's are suppose to walk us down the aisle, vampire or not. Who's going to do that for her? For me?"

"I am," someone said from behind. They both turned to see Beca standing there. "When you get married, I am going to walk you down the aisle."

Emily shot up and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Dad is going to be with us, forever," Beca whispered.

Chloe stood up and watched the two hug, before telling them to back into the apartment. Once inside, everyone got with their loved ones and started to watch a movie. Well, mostly everyone. Beca just stared at Chloe.

"What?" Chloe asked, as she stared back.

"You are really beautiful. And I'm really lucky to have you in my life."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's lips. "I love you so much. You make me happy."

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe to lean against her. "You make my world. I love you."

Chloe turned to _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ , loving the way Beca's arms felt around her. She looked around the room. Stacie and Aubrey were lying down on the other couch. Emily and Benji were sitting on the ground.

It every Christmas was like that years, everything was going to be okay. Chloe moved in closer to Beca. The halfling tightened her grip.

"Merry Christmas," Beca whispered.

"Merry Christmas, to all of you," Chloe responded, loving her family.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. There will be more one shots to go. Not a New Years one, but a new Valentine's one. What do you guys want to see?**

 **I will also be working on** _ **My Little Outtakes**_ **. Some things that happened in this story will be a part of the outtakes.**

 **One will be Beca and Emily visiting their father, Aubrey meeting Stacie's parents, Bechloe wedding, and the others meeting the parents. So far, there are 18 outtakes, 7 finished and 11 planned.**

 **Happy holidays you guys. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah!**


End file.
